Harry Potter
Harry Potter is one of the main characters from the audiobook series Dirty Potter and Fuckbeak and Friends. As revealed in Fuckbeak and Friends/ Chapter 3 it turns out Harry has secretly been planning to wipe out the universe and declare himself supreme ruler, which he managed to do leaving only few survivors who are scattered across into other dimensions. Appearance Harry retains his physical appearance from the books and movies with the only difference being that his lightning scar is replaced with a penis shaped scar. Harry's hair style is also slightly different, being that it isn't long and instead quite short, he also has crooked teeth. He wears glasses and a Hogwarts school uniform. History Harry appeared from the very beginning, with his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Before the audiobooks his parents dies, in particular his mother's body is kept by Harry who uses it for his sexual release. It is also revealed in a deleted scene that he rapes his pet owl Hedwig. In his first appearance, he is in a class being taught by Professor Umbridge. He has sex with both Ron and Hermione and questions Umbridges' teaching style. He is also questioned by Severus Snape, who is brutally murdering Dumbledore, about being a homosexual, to which Harry confirms himself as gay. In Dirty Potter and the Deathly Farts, Harry becomes extremely ill and suffers from extreme diarrhoea after shoving hamsters up his anus, but soon becomes sick after splashing his face into the toilet. His friends come to his aid by having an orgy. Harry attempts to hide some of his feces in Hagrid's mouth, which wakes him up. Now Hagrid awake, he and Harry engage in sexual activities. The third chapter begins with the whole cast having a mass orgy, Harry in particular has sex with Hagrid and receives a blowjob from Draco Malfroy. Harry starts to fell unwell, he then has explosive diarrhea which fills the classroom killing at least one person. The heroes save themselves by eating the shit. Hermione squirts a shower of pee which burns everyone like acid, inuring many including Harry. Professor Sprout becomes agitated by the sight of "pot" under a table, which Harry confesses to before giving her some, calming her. The orgies stop when J.K Rowling enters the classroom. J.K Rowling rapes Harry which shocks the others. Eventually, he is saved by Jim Dale, Hermione becomes horny over Jim Dale's sudden appearance and says she'll have sex with Harry that night, but Harry declines and instead says Voldemort will have sex with her instead. Voldemort then appears and rapes Harry while Jim and J.K. Rowling have sex. He is also groped by Jim Dale at one point. But in the end, Harry comes to the shocking realisation that Snape killed Dumbledore, only to forget his name. In the Christmas special, Harry awakes to have found that Draco had defecated on his bed alongside a message for him. Harry then dreams of emptying his bowls on Draco the following week. Ron and Harry begin to have sex until Harry shits out Christmas decorations. Hermione arrives and "helps" decorate. Harry once again becomes ill and vomits everywhere. Snape enters the room and rapes them all. By Fuckbeak's unofficial return to Hogwarts, Harry is with his friends wondering what to do. He suggests having sex with unconscious bodies as he has sex with his mum a lot of the time. But Ron declines preferring to watch his sister defecate. Then Hermione offers the two to "eat her", only Harry is inclined, loving the taste of blood from her infected vagina. In the second chapter, Harry is having hardcore sex with Hagrid while the two are on a date alongside Hermione and Ron. However, after Hagrid cums inside Harry, he becomes violently ill and defecates the largest shit anyone had ever seen. This becomes a miracle at Hogwarts inspiring the students and the teachers. During this, Hagrid then confuses himself which annoys Harry but Hagrid ignores him and decides to masturbate, Harry gives him a blowjob before eating the floor. Harry gets bored and decides to put on a medieval suit of armour and have sex with a Dumbledore sex doll. He also shoves a hamster up his anus before defecating the hamster back out which then kills Ron. After Evil Jim Dale corrupts the audiobook, the character engage in their Ku Klux Klan activities whereby Harry sets up a burning cross. As they kill African Americans and Jews, Hagrid then swings his giant penis hitting Harry into a wall, making him upset. After the day of wild activities, Harry rests with Hagrid only to be awoken when Hagrid runs to window witnessing Fuckbeak peeping on them. In the third chapter, Harry and the other students are being taught by Snape. While Snape reveals what they are being taught that day, Harry gets confused an dinterrupts, annoying Snape, who then shoves a watering can up his anus. Harry and Ron begin to mock Snape for being a homosexual, which Snape denies. Snape then forces everyone to masturbate, which Harry finds enjoyable. However, Harry purposefully masturbates so forcefully he creates a penis vortex and disintegrates most of the universe while Ron, Snape, Hermione and Fuckbeak watch in awe. Harry declares himself supreme ruler as he mourns humanity's existence as he consumes the entire universe. He creates alternative realities after wiping out most of existence and only a few characters survive (these being Hagrid, Hermione, Jim Dale, Stephan Fry and Snape). Personality Harry is sadomasochist and obsessed with ether abusing other characters or being abuse sexually himself. Harry acts as the protagonist throughout the series until the third chapter of Fuckbeak and Friends where he reveals his true colours, being so powerful that his penis can disintegrate most if not all of existence. Harry has often been depicted as a seriously ill individual as he seems to be ill quite a lot, although he does seemingly enjoy it despite the pain. Harry has many fetishisms such as necrophilia, bestiality, incest and even paedophilia, this links to his sadistic nature. Harry's sexual orientation is primarily male, he even confesses to being gay in the first audiobook, and through out the series her is ether disgusted by women or declines their offers although does engage in some sexual activities such as oral, that said he does have romantic feelings for his mother. Trivia *Death toll wise, Harry tops Winnie the Pooh by killing off most of the Universe. *Whenever Hermione asks Harry if he wants to have sex with her, Harry always declines. *If Ron died during the penis vortex event, it means Harry has purposefully murdered Ron twice. **This also makes it the first time a character has killed another twice. *Harry is the first character in the Dirty Potterverse to commit bestiality and paedophilia. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dirty Potter Characters Category:Fuckbeak Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Necrophiliac Category:Narcissists Category:Magical beings Category:Homosexuals Category:Characters that love Golden Showers Category:Characters that love Scat Category:Members of the Ku Klux Klan Category:Incestious Category:Rapists Category:Sick Fucks Category:Sex Obsessed Category:Racists Category:Druggies Category:Sadists Category:Masochists Category:Children